


can you see it now?

by thevivaciousness (a_thousand_anthologies)



Category: DCU (Animated), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_thousand_anthologies/pseuds/thevivaciousness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Person A leaving thigh hickeys on Person B (tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	can you see it now?

“You can still see it.” Raven was twisted in an awkward angle in front of their full length mirror.

“Good.” Richard slipped into his pants, taking a fond look at his mouth’s work.

Raven sighed. She had her collection of shorts laid out in front of her. From plain blue jeans to bohemian style neutrals, Raven had them all.

Currently, she was trying them all out. But thanks to the reddish purple blotch on her lower thigh, she had yet to find her outfit for the day.

“Here’s an idea, Rae-rae,” Richard said, watching Raven try on her third pair of shorts with blackish tights underneath, “Just don’t go to school today.” 

Raven grimaced. “Can you see it now?”

Richard chuckled. “You look perfect.”

“But you can still see it. I need blacker tights.” Raven opened her tights drawer, selecting a very opaque pair of black tights.

“I liked the transparent-ish ones better.”

“You would.”

…

Richard yawned as he walked into his and Raven’s apartment. He swung his coat off and went into his closet.

Raven was sitting atop his tallboy, in purple short shorts and a blue tank top. She stopped fiddling with a red tie when he walked in.

She hooked the tie around his neck, and dragged her teeth along it, from the knot to the tip.

“Can you see it now?”


End file.
